This invention relates generally to tractors having an operator's station rotatable about an arc of at least approximately 180.degree. to permit proper orientation of the operator for convenient operation of the tractor in opposing directions and, more particularly, to a control panel for controlling the operative functions of the tractor being mounted for movement with, and in fixed relationship to, the seat.
A hydrostatically driven tractor of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,341 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,962, is operable in opposing directions with equal efficiency. To facilitate the operation of such a tractor, the operator's seat and steering mechanism are formed as a part of a console pivotally supported from the frame of the vehicle to permit rotation of the console about a generally vertical pivot axis to enable a positioning of the operator sitting in the seat cushion to face the forward direction of travel irrespective of which opposing direction is considered to be forward.
The operator's station is mounted within a cab enclosure and is provided with a control panel having mounted thereon various control devices for operatively controlling the various functions of the tractor, such as hydraulic lift functions, power-takeoff engagement, and speed and direction of movement of the tractor. These particular control devices have been customarily mounted laterally of the pivotable console such that the operator uses one hand when operating the controls in a first direction, but then must utilize the other hand to manipulate the control devices when the console is rotated to face in the opposing direction.
It would be desirable to provide an operator's station for a hydrostatically driven tractor in which the operator's station includes a rotatable console in which the control panel mounting the various control devices for manipulating the operative functions of the tractor is rotatable with the console so that the operator will have consistent, uniformly positioned mechanism for operation of the tractor.